Common volatile memory devices, such as dynamic random access memory devices (DRAM), and non-volatile memory devices, such as flash memory devices, e.g., floating gate memory devices or charge-trapping memory devices, are used in modem computer systems for storing information.
The demand for continuously increasing storage capacity occurs due to new applications such as multimedia data storage and transmission, such as the storage of video data or audio data on mobile devices.
However, the common memory techniques will reach a limit with regard to its scaling and manufacturing costs.